


Mental Problems

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ron has problems.  Too bad he’s not supposed to talk during study period.<br/>Disclaimer:  J. K. Rowling owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Problems

“The girl must be mental!” Ron grumbled. “She says one thing, and means another. What is about girls? Why do they have to speak a different language, so you need a translator to figure them out?”

Harry didn’t look up from his text. Even though this was a free period, they were supposed to be studying, and Snape was the professor assigned to the hall today. He prowled around the tables, thumping students on the head when he thought they weren’t reading, giving them more than a verbal dressing down when he heard them talking. “Maybe you should just listen,” he mumbled back.

Ron hissed, “I have been! It doesn’t make any sense.”

Harry hunched his shoulders, rereading the paragraph on caterwauling snitches and how to repel them. “Shh,” he whispered, seeing the flow of black robes out of the corner of his eye.

“But, Harr-ow!” Ron yelped, ducking his head from the thump.

“Is there something you want to share, Weasley?” Snape asked, pulling his head back by his hair. “With Potter?”

“N-no, Professor Snape,” Ron gulped, his eyes rolling wildly.

Snape pushed his head forward, bouncing it off the book in front of him. “Then get back to work, before I deduct points from Gryffindor.”

“Yes, sir.” Shooting a sidelong look at Harry, Ron waited until Snape had skulked on before whispering, “Maybe he’s mental, too!”

Harry swallowed his snicker. One of them smacked by Snape was enough for one day.


End file.
